So far, flat panel displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays are popular in the present display market due to their advantages like a small volume, a light weight, a less thickness, low power consumption, low radiation. To display an image, each pixel in a flat panel display is driven by a Thin Film Transistor integrated in a TFT array substrate, so that the image is displayed in combination with peripheral driving circuitry. The Thin Film Transistors, which are switches for controlling the light emitting of the pixels, are essential for the LCD or the OLED display. To meet the increasingly demanding requirements for a narrowed frame and a better display effect of the flat panel display, it's necessary for those skilled in the art to narrow the frame of the flat panel display while improving the display effect of the flat panel display by compensating the gate signal delay.